Mordechai Rufio Amsel
Appearance Personality When it comes to first impressions, Mordechai comes off as very personable, kind, accepting, and carries a deep sense of love and care for those closest to his heart. He is the kind of person who's not afraid to go out of his way to confront a friend about their troubles, and pour his soul and heart into helping them however he can. He hates people who are extremely prejudiced against others who act differently from them or have different ideals and opinions, stating that thinking that way is what causes all kinds of trouble to happen. This is especially true of his family, primarily his mother and father who are deeply religious and rooted in the old ways. He was the only one among them who showed approval when his stepsister, Danya, took a young female lemur as a fiancee rather than seeking out a male suitor as their parents had desired. However, Mordechai wasn't always the kind, accepting, loving soul that he is now, and he admits that poor choices and peer pressure in the past had led him down a dark path for the longest time. Mordechai admits that he wasn't always the kind of person he is today, and that he had made plenty of poor life choices before, especially during his high school and community college years. He was often pressured into excessive alcohol consumption and drug abuse, and even his love life had been a complete mess. He's had two girlfriends who either wanted him only because he was attractive and good-looking or because he had money, and he's had his own share of abusive relationships with the people he thought were his friends. He continued to spiral downward until he hit rock bottom and almost killed himself by drinking himself to death. But in the midst of his alcohol-induced coma, he was struck with an epiphany and vowed to change his life for the better if he survived the ordeal. Miraculously, he survived his near-death experience and immediately started to turn his life around, going to rehab and getting himself cleaned up, cutting off all ties with his so-called 'friends', hitting the gym and seriously working out, practicing moderation, and even taking up new hobbies like playing guitar, cooking, art, and singing. His life underwent a complete 180 degree turn after five years, and he felt happier and more alive than he had ever been. Following the unfortunate death of Danya, Mordechai has taken over the position of management at the brewery that she had established called the 'Bull Corgi Brewhouse' as she had decreed in her will. He is also the head chef of his own restaurant, having attended a culinary university prior to leaving for America to assume his position as manager of his late stepsister's business. He still keeps in relatively close contact with Danya's widowed wife, [[Isolde Amsel-Beringer|Isolde]], feeling that she did everything she could to take care of his stepsister and that she didn't deserve the backlash she was getting from their family following Danya's death. Love & Romance Relationships